Hay Lin
Hay Lin (age 12 and the youngest of the group)'was born on June 4th and was raised in the town of Heatherfield. She is feisty, confident, pretty, full of energy, and very optimistic and determined. She is one of the five teenage girls who are chosen to be the new Guardians of Kandrakar. Their mission is to protect Kandrakar; the center of the universe and the other planets from evil. Biography Hay Lin is something of a free spirit: she's absent-minded, but at the same time extremely creative, talented and insightful when it comes to people around her. She loves to draw, paint, and sketch. It is no surprise that her favorite subject in school is art. She has a sense of humor rivaling that of Irma's. She can be considered a slight comic-alien geek at heart because of her love to collect comics and alien collectibles. She enjoys just about anything related to science fiction, air, or art. Her quirky style spills into dialect as well, with idiosyncratic expressions like "cosmic", "spacious" (in place of more mainstream options like: "cool") and "weirdific". In the Spanish version of the comic, she often exclaimed: "Yap!" Hay Lin is not superb at Physical Education, as shown when she herself once says she shall need to get into shape after running. Her family owns a Chinese restaurant called the Silver Dragonwhere she often works at to help her family out. She has a habit of writing people's names, dates, numbers and anything else that might come in handy on the back of her hand, or arm so she does not forget anything important during one of her creative brainstorms. Later on, she begins to wear dental braces, which an important plot element in the TV series (T is for Trauma). She has a huge crush on the new boy in town, Eric Lyndon, who likes her just as much. Hay Lin had her first kiss with Eric. Abilities *'Aerokinesis: She has the power over air and can manipulate aspects of said element. Capable of conjuring clouds, create (highly destructive) windstorms and tornadoes, control temperature of air, freeze people and objects, create air-bubbles for travelling underwater, create breathable oxygen, suck the air and wind out of living beings. Use her breath as a weapon. In simple terms she can manipulate any aspects of said element. **'Aerokinetic constructs': Create a multitude of shapes out of air such as weapons, animals and creatures. She can also use air shields. **'Steam Manipulation': Manipulate and control steam (as it is a form of a gas element). **'Telekinesis (simulated)': Use wind to move objects. **'Air Blasts': Shoot air blasts at her opponents. *'Vacuum Manipulation: ' She can remove oxygen in area. As seen in w.i.t.c.h comics # 83. *'Superhuman Hearing' *Recall other peoples memories. *'Invisibility': She can make herself and others completely invisible. *'Precognition': She can use empathic precognition (also seen as Premonitions). *'Superhuman Agility': She posses greatly strengthened and amplified agility. *'Flight ': She has the ability to fly without transforming. *'Atmokinesis': Manipulate and control the weather and surrounding climate at will. *'Psychometry': Recall and read the memories and history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes. *Soundproof rooms *'Shapeshifting powers' *Act as an empath *Transmute objects *Use her breath as wind *Give others and herself the ability to fly *'Aeromancy:' She can see vivid vision or scene through air Trivia *Hay Lin is the''' only''' member of W.I.T.C.H. that doesn't have a sibling. *She is in the same class 7B as Taranee and Irma. *She is of 12 years old and is the youngest of all the girls. [2] *Her hobbies are drawing, designing clothes, science fiction stuff, and collecting comic books. *She likes flying, a good comic book, and when she got away from her braces (although she got very used to them after a time). *Hay Lin´s dentist's name is Karl Jank *She crashes against the fourth wall during the first episode when she flies for the first time. *She is voiced by Liza del Mundo. *She never has her hair down in the animated series,only in comic. *In the Animated Series, Hay Lin is the only member of the Guardians to become a Trance Marcher more then once. *In the animated series, Hay Lin is the first guardian to appear on screen. *Hay Lin is the character who had her guardian outfit edited the most between the cartoon and the comic, having her skirt lengthened and given stocking's like the other guardians. *She and Caleb are the only main characters to be descended from Guardians. *Her favourite color is Light Blue *She was originally going to be a girlfriend for Shawn. Category:Canon Characters Category:W.I.T.C.H characters Category:Disney characters Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Students Category:Guardians Category:Airbenders